


This Must Be My Dream

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Basketball player Tyler, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tyler, Fingering, M/M, Name Calling, Nudes, Popular Tyler, Rimming, Sexting, Slapping, Sub Josh, Tyler is kind of a fuckboy, Underage Sex, described as 'borderline abusive' so caution, exhibitionist Josh, josh is aware of the cheating but like he knows hes gonna drop her, josh wears panties, road head ish, spitting, thats it i think, theyre like 16-17 but in the end theyre 18, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is really good at basketball and has loads of friends. He'd put that aside any day for his boy, Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I cant wait for you boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only two parts. The next one is legit just pure smut so yeah...exciting! sin! Tyler does cheat on Jenna, but they break up regardless. So if youre not okay with that ://

Josh comes out of nowhere. It’s the day after spring break and Tyler’s sitting with his girlfriend Jenna in Cooking, arm around her shoulder and head turned sideways, his lanky body pooling all over the place in a cool manner when he spots him, working on next period’s math homework. He whispers to Jenna in a hushed tone and tells his friends he’ll only be a second. Tyler sits in the small chair and coughs, “You need any help with that?”

Josh looks up and grins, “Ah…no, thanks though I’m on the last one.” Tyler frowns and reads over the paper.

“Alright, but you forgot to distribute the negative sign in like all your answers, dude.” Josh groans and Tyler snickers, the bell rings, and he’s being ushered out of the room by his best friend Mason. He’s talking, but Tyler doesn’t hear.

-

Its March Madness season and Tyler is totally gushing over how _perfect_ his bracket is. “Nova’s going to win! I can feel it!” He stops beating his eggs for a moment to randomly look at someone- Josh, “I can feeeel it!” He laughs, Josh rolls his eyes. Jenna’s pecking him on the cheek, but he’s still looking. Josh turns away and heads back to his group. He’s still looking.

-

Summer break, it comes so fast. Tyler is partying every night, hes going to be a senior next year. Finally. Tonight’s Mason’s 4th of July get together. Tyler goes to pick up a case of beer from a friend of a friend for thirty bucks, he parks on the side of the road and jumps out of his Honda. Tyler rings the doorbell, he steps back and the guy answers. Behind him is, you guessed it, Josh Dun and Tyler is smiling so wide. “Whats up Josh?” He calls out as he hands Chris the cash. He mutters a thanks.

“Nothin, just hanging.” Josh is so fucking hot to Tyler and he can’t place _why._ He admits his defeat and sulks when Chris closes the door in front of him.

Later that night he’s super wasted. Jenna’s sucking his dick in his best friend’s bathroom and life is so great. But when he comes, he’s not thinking of Jenna’s tits.

-

Even during the fall, Tyler’s practicing for basketball. He goes to the local YMCA to practice his free throw. He’s good. Really good. But that doesn’t stop him from passing the weight lifting room every day, it’s leg day for Josh, Tyler nods at him, passing the window and Josh nods back.

-

They have _one_ fucking class together. One fucking project to do together and of a sudden, Jenna notices that its _Josh, Josh, Josh._ ‘Nah, babe can’t- I gotta finish this power point with Dun or Mr. Quinn’s gonna flip.’ Or ‘I’m studying, with _Josh._ ’ She doesn’t understand at first, shes angry. Does Tyler not love her anymore? When she realizes that basketball season is slowly running close, she better shut her mouth or she wont be dating the best point guard their school has ever seen.

Little does she know, her face isn’t the instigator of all of Tyler’s fantasies.

-

Right when they stay after school to work on the assignment, Tyler is kind of pouncing on Josh. Caressing his leg and a hand on his shoulder at all times. Josh’s eyes finally do open, _oh._ He’s flattered really, Tyler is hot. “Enough of the bullshit.” He sighs eventually and Tyler grins evilly.

“Finally.”

Tyler kisses Josh on the lips, soft and innocent. Josh laughs at how Tyler’s eyes widen, is that what it’s supposed to feel like? It electrified him, made him want more. “Fuck.” He smiles, hesitantly grabbing the back of Josh’s head, the other boy smiles back dopey. “You ever been with any other dude?” Josh blushes and nods, “Huh.” He frowns. “I don’t like that.”

Josh smiles but gets a funny feeling in his stomach, he’s making out with Tyler Joseph, quite arguably the most likeable guy in the _state._ It feels kind of good. Kind of sad though, because he’ll probably forget about him. “You?”

“No.”

“Wanna?”

“Sure.”

It gets pretty heated, Tyler’s got him on the table, and a hand up his shirt while he’s got the other one pinned to the top of the table, whispering how bad he just wants to take him. Josh is whining, dick as hard as it will probably ever be and whispering, “Yes, yes, yes.” To whatever Tyler suggests.

He considers ending the session right there, sending Josh home still eager to jack off to the thought of him, or call him in the car on the way home. He spits on his own fingers and quickly pulls off the gym shorts Josh has got on. He removes his underwear and groans in frustration, “No more of these when we meet up.” He commands. Tyler groans at the feeling of his two digits inside of Josh, after a few test thrusts inside, Tyler grabs hold of Josh’s aching cock. He gives it a rough tug and watches the slick bead out of him, he loves the hot, heavy, new feeling of the dick in his palm, he runs his thumb over the slit and opens Josh’s mouth to lick it. Tyler moans in appreciation and sloppily kisses Josh, teeth and tongue everywhere.

Josh tugs at Tyler’s jeans, the other neglected, and lets out a cough when he sees how freaking hung he is. “You like it? ‘S yours now baby go ahead.” Josh almost cries, maybe it’s the feeling of Tyler hovering over him with a hand on his dick and another in him, or the fact that maybe one day Tyler will absolutely wreck him, things are starting to look bright for Josh. 

Tyler slowly jacks him and speeds up at arbitrary intervals, edging him. Josh wants to scream. He would, but they’re still in school and the janitor is probably going to come in at any second. Maybe he secretly hopes he will. Watch Tyler manhandle him and control him, pin him with just his eyes.

"Please.” He whispers.

“Beg for it, slut.”

Josh lets a tear roll down his cheek. “I want you, fuck Tyler, so bad.”

“Gonna take more than that.” He says, unamused.

“Wanna be yours.” Josh is shameless, “Use me whenever you feel like, Ty _please_ make me c-“ Tyler speeds up, curling his fingers and twisting his wrist. Josh tries to work just as hard to get Tyler off as well, but he’s too blissed out. Eventually, he comes with a jolt, lifting himself up. Tyler takes over for Josh, spurting on the boy’s toned stomach.

They both tug on their clothing, share a few short kisses and Tyler’s biting his lip staring at Josh’s ass, “So…are you going to the football game Friday?” Josh shrugs, “I’d be cool.” He convinces.

“Don’t see why not.”

“That’s my boy.” Tyler tugs on his backpack. “See you tomorrow.”

-

“Dude, what’s up with Joseph?” Nick questions, squinting his eyes over at him and the other kid.

“Oh, Josh? I dunno man. Think his dad is making him study with him and stuff so he doesn’t get kicked off of the team. He’s failing Math.”

Nick laughs then pauses, “But seriously, you think he’d be pissed if I slept with Jenna?”

Mason takes a bite from his pizza, “Toss up. It wouldn’t be too hard for him to find another girl. Plus, its highschool. He’s my best friend though, don’t think you should.”

Nick frowns. He picks up his tray and goes over to Jenna’s table. Katelyn Meyers takes a seat on his open lap, “Would Ty be pissed if I slept with you?” He asks, head turned toward the cheerleader.

She hopes so.

-

In Tyler’s Psych class which he shares with Josh, things are anything but awkward. They’re starting a unit on the chemicals inside of the brain. For some strange reason, Tyler doesn't feel like working with his usual partner. “Hey Colby, I hear Katelyn’s got a thing for you.” He mentions, it isn’t really a _lie_ Katelyn’s got a thing for anything with legs. And she’s hot so people like him don’t seem to mind. Colby raises his right eyebrow. _Bingo._

Josh and him meet eyes and it’s a mutual agreement. He strides over to his table. While working on their packet discussing dopamine, he places a hand inside of Josh’s shorts. 

“Not now Tyler, c’mon.” He grits his teeth.

“But you listened to me, baby boy. I think you should be rewarded.” Josh isn't wearing boxers. 

“Bet you weren't this kinky with J, huh?”

“Duh.” Tyler smirks, he jerks his hand back when their teacher comes to lean over their shoulders, observing their work. 

-

It’s late on Friday, Tyler’s wearing a bed sheet and a leaf crown, celebrating toga night at the football game. He’s standing in the middle of the lot like an asshole with his circle of friends. All of the bystanders have to weave their way through them.

He doesnt really care about the game except to let out a few screams when they score a touchdown. It's cold, and wet but he can feel everyone's eyes on him. Wondering why he’s wearing Jordans, but he still looks cool. Jenna’s cheering the game during halftime, he hears comments about how good she looks, and they nudge him forward toward her playfully while she's on the field. Tyler laughs and winks at her. He senses the way her heart swells, and she playfully waves back. He’s going home with her and some other girls tonight at Mason's, along with the rest of the guys. 

Tyler feels a buzz in his hand from his phone, he doesn't really have to look at it. He just makes his way toward the bathroom unannounced. Tyler locks the bathroom door once he’s inside. There he is. His boy, washing his hands in the sink, whistling a tune he made up. 

Tyler stalks over to Josh. Places a hand on the small of his back. Josh looks up at him with a sinister look. “What do you want?” Josh hums thinking, while Tyler takes off his toga. 

“Eat me out?” He decides. 

“Fuck.” Tyler groans, now stroking his own cock through his underwear. He uses his other hand to turn him facing the wall, legs spread wide. “So hot.” He comments, pulling at Josh’s jeans. 

“Yeah?” Josh questions, looking down at a hungry Tyler on his knees.

“Shut up.” He commands, “God you look so pretty for me baby. All spread out. Can’t wait for the day you get my cock. Have to work for it though.” 

Josh moans and Tyler spreads his cheeks for him wide. Looks at his abused hole. 

“What a fucking whore.” Tyler spits on him. “Who did this to you?” Tyler allows him to talk.

“I did.” Josh’s dick grows even heavier. He watches his own cock spew, but he doesn't touch himself. Not until Tyler tells him he can. “Thinking of you.”

Tyler’s mind is running wild, his first reaction is to just lick at his hole, his tongue sloppy and wet. “Jesus, are you ready for this, boy? You want to be mine? ‘Cause I’ll use you. Fuck you in the locker room after practice, make you call me daddy. You’d like that, because you're filthy.” Tyler continues to eat his baby out. Josh pushes back on his mouth. Tyler still has his loose hand around him pumping slowly. A knock on the door jolts them both. They need to finish. Tyler needs to finish.

Tyler takes a few more laps around and inside of Josh. He stands up on shaky knees and runs his thumb over his tip. Cups his balls and hes coming over Josh’s hole. Tyler attempts to fix the toga back on himself. Josh is still there, hard and leaking on both ends. Tyler smirks, picks up his cellphone and snaps a photo. 

Josh unwillingly tugs on his clothes again too. He places a hat backwards on his head. Tyler notices how visibly hard he is. “I’ll text you.” He assures. The game’s almost over. Josh will have to suck it up, he’s Tyler’s bitch now.

Tyler unlocks the door and walks out first while Josh locks himself in a stall to avoid suspicion, though it probably will not work at least they won't see his face. 

-

When he walks back out, everyone’s in the same spot. Joined by the cheerleaders. Tyler holds his stomach. “Sorry. The school concession sucks.”

“Yeah.” Everyone suddenly agrees, Jenna scrunches her nose at the half eaten soft pretzel. She throws it away. 

“Does anyone have an extra dollar?” Tyler nods, hands her the cash and walks her to the stand where she buys a water. 

“Lets take a picture.” 

“Okay.” He agrees. He flags Josh down, who is walking out of the bathroom. He hands him his phone. “Would you take a picture of us?”

“Yeah, no problem.” He says looking at Tyler then at Jenna. He holds the camera steady. “Say cheese.” Tyler grips Jenna’s ass in her skirt, kisses her right on the cheek and Josh snaps the photo. “You guys are really cute.” He mentions. 

Tyler looks him up and down. “Thanks.” He smirks, he turns to Jenna looking at the picture. “We look good.”

“Send it to me.” She agrees. “Want to sleepover tonight?”

“I can't.”

-

Later at Nick’s house, Tyler’s sitting on the couch sexting Josh. The music around him is loud, everyone has got a red cup in their hands, there are kids that claim to know him, “Remember when…” “What about the time we…” It all just blends together.

_How do you feel about the name princess? I’d call you that while you’re sitting on my c-_

Someone interrupts his moment. “Tyler. You there?” Mason laughs.

Tyler smiles, locking his phone. “Trying to get a ticket to Daft Punk off of some freshie.”

Colby’s eyes brighten up, “Make that two.”

“You got it, dude.” Tyler unlocks his phone and finishes his text. He hits send, a few more minutes he gets a picture of Josh in his bed, come everywhere on his sheets, and tears in his eyes.

 _Wish you were here, daddy._ The following text reads.

“Score!” He yells. His friends congratulate him. Jenna smiles and blows a kiss. Tyler’s dick is hard again. Instead of inviting his girlfriend to the bathroom He takes his cellphone, Josh is going to get a nice video.


	2. What does all of our love amount to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. That's basically it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik i said Wednesday but...HA

One night when Tyler’s hanging out with Jenna, one moment he’s lifting up her shirt. The next her phone buzzes with a text from Nick. _When’s Tyler leaving? Wanna see you._ It contains a kissing emoji. _Really?_

“Why’d you stop? I’m really wet.” Jenna complains.

“I see.” He says unamused, “Better go ring Nick Davis.” 

“What?” She sputters, Tyler’s already out her bedroom door.

-

 _She’s gone._ He notifies Josh. It’s a few days after Christmas, basketball season starts when they get back next week. _Wanna fuck?_

The first time they did it was after Nicole’s Halloween party, Tyler and Josh are the only ones who dont dress up. They’re cool like that. Josh wasn't really invited, but everyone knows by now that wherever Tyler goes, Josh does. Nicole is like, crazy rich and it wasn't that hard to find an empty room. Josh took him well, hard and fast. Tyler’s not one to care for cuddling, so right when they were finished, Tyler came out first, leaving Josh there a shuddering mess. 

Josh shows up at Tyler’s in less than five minutes. 

They jog up the stairs, he doesn't really care that his parents are just down the stairs. He’ll _make_ him be quiet. 

Tyler shoves him on the bed. Rips his clothes off, then Josh’s. Josh sits up and grabs at Tyler’s dick. He shoves it down his throat until his face turns red and he's choking on his dick. “Nice and wet. Princess. It’s going to be all the lube you get.” Eventually, Tyler pulls out. He yanks at the red locks in for a wet kiss and Josh spreads his legs. “Fuck baby, who did this to you? Who made you such a slut?”

“You.” He moans. Tyler slips inside of him, he’s warm and it's tight.

“Gotta be quiet.” He warns, “Don't want my family seeing you all spread out for me, huh? Begging for my big dick inside of you?” Josh stifles a moan from inside of him. “You- oh my god. You’d get off on that?”

“Yeah.” Josh yelps on a particularly rough thrust. 

“Be loud then. Tell them you’re mine to use, mine to take.”

Josh’s dick is pressed up against his stomach so hard. “Tyler-”

Tyler mildly slaps Josh across the face. It stings, but makes himself shoot precome on himself. Tyler bites at his neck. “I'm going to have to train you, brat. I said _tell them._ Tyler yanks at his hair and hits his prostate. Josh _screams._ There’s no doubt they don't hear them now. Maybe Tyler will regret it later. He doesn't really care at the moment. 

“Did Jenna make you feel this way? Did she beg for you the way I do?”

“Never. Josh, you’re _mine._ Wether you like it or not.”

"Love feeling that dick, daddy."

"I know, I know." 

"No, _fuck,_ you don't understand. Everyday I just can't take it, you're so fucking hot, Tyler. Cock so big and hard. Think about it all the time. Gets me so distracted in school sometimes, I get all wet and ready and jack off that video that you sent me." 

”You like those? How about I make those videos a thing? Or your photos a thing? I spread those pictures around the school in an instant, Josh. That’s why you have to be good, stop being such a fucking brat. I’ll plug you up with my come, send you to school and meet you after each period in the bathroom just to watch it trickle out, fill you up again, send you back out.”

”Do it.”

Tyler places a cold hand around Josh’s neck. He presses hard enough for Josh’s eyes to sparkle. He looks so beautiful, as if his eyes hold a million galaxies.

Tyler bends down to suck on Josh’s nipples, swirling and grazing his teeth over the sensitive area. He gets an idea. “Wanna know what I got you for Christmas?” Josh nods his head aggressively. “Whore.” He laughs. Without warning, Tyler slips out of Josh, he whines at the emptiness, groans and grinds his ass down on the sheets for any amount of friction he can get. 

He’s digging in his short’s drawer for the thing he has been hiding for days at the bottom. He yanks out a pure white, lace thong. He shows it to Josh, grinning. “Gonna wear this to my try outs?” Josh wants to get off the bed, attach himself to Tyler and suck out whatever he will give him. He doesn't. 

Tyler doesn't wait for a reply.He shoves the panties into Josh’s mouth and forces himself back in, its rough. Tyler can’t believe his eyes, Josh is grinding back on his dick. Gurgling and choking up half of words. “Your cock-” and “Ple-” It makes Tyler’s head spin, he’s so dirty. So wrong. Tyler hopes he can corrupt him more. Somehow. Josh’s lips are red, split and maybe bleeding from biting them so much. Tyler changes from his fast pace to a slow and steady one, edging him. As soon as he picks up, Josh is sputtering, “I’m going to come. I’m going to-” 

”You better not.” Tyler cuts his boy off, “I’ll spank you so hard. You wont be able to sit down Josh. Trust me.” Regardless, Josh comes. He knows his consequence will be horrible. Being bad never felt so rewarding to Josh.

Again, Tyler yanks himself out of Josh, rolls his eyes and pats at his lap for Josh to lay himself across. “You’ve been bad, Josh. I won't forget about this. Your little dick will probably get hard again, but I’m going to send you home. I want you to facetime me. I want you to tease yourself, go slow and keep yourself on edge until I say you can come” 

”Yes, daddy.

Tyler swings his hand and slaps him on each cheek five times. Josh bites on to his fingers, nearly breaking the skin. “What do you say when daddy gives you something?” Tyler tests.

”Thank you.”

-

When Tyler walks out of his room after coming on Josh’s face. Tyler looks at this family who are outside, playing in the snow knowingly, he grits his teeth. His mother just smiles at him, and beckons him out. Clueless. Tyler’s kind of sad to be honest. They’ll just have to try harder next time. 

-

”Are you hard?” Josh asks him, it’s only an hour after they’ve met up. Of course he is.

”’Course.” He says.

”What do you want to do?” Tyler wishes his screen was larger. He can see Josh’s scrunched up face, but he wants to see _him_ so he tells Josh to move the camera. 

”I want your mouth.”

“Where?” Josh teases.

”On my cock. Do you remember the time we met up, you sucked me off forever, dude that was so good. Did your jaw hurt?”

”Yeah. Anything for you though.”

Now that’s what he likes to hear.

-

Tyler is always horny. It’s third period and he just wants to slam himself into Josh so badly, his mind is hazy with regret not making him wear a plug to school today. Josh can sense this, all the way across the cafeteria, he feels the stare on him. He doesn't do anything, he wants to see how mad he can drive him. He knows tomorrow that he’s going to get it. 

He does. Hard. 

They’re always in the bathroom for some reason, Josh’s pants are at his ankles and Tyler is coming on his hole and plugging it back in, it’s their second go at it. Tyler’s always ready to go. He’s a growing teenager, he has got way too many hormones in him. Josh is always open, he’d literally do anything for Tyler. He likes that, being able to drag his bitch anywhere. 

The last period of the day, they skip. They go to Tyler’s car where Josh is on all fours. Tyler watches his come slowly run out of him. It will forever stain his car seats, but his dad will buy him new ones if he asks. All of his loads swirl together. “Fuck baby, you're so hot.” Tyler places his dick on Josh’s open mouth. His face is sweaty. Tyler is so sensitive, any touch will make him go. He doesn't touch himself, he holds it on the slut’s tongue the padding around his cock is enough to make him come down his throat. Josh whines. He still wants more. 

-

Tyler is kind of an asshole. He likes wearing adidas pants and listening to horrible rap. When it’s just the guys hanging out, they talk about girls like some sort of objects. Someone pokes at Tyler’s side, “Hey, there’s yours!” His friend points at Josh. Everyones laughing and Josh makes a joke out of it too, goes on his knees in front of Tyler and claws at his thighs. Tyler gives him a heavy look and a side smirk. They all think it's an act. “Hey Dun, you arent that bad.” A guy calls. Tyler rolls his eyes.

”Told you so.”

-

Basketball tryouts.

Josh is there, in the stands along with some of Tyler’s other friends, Nicole, Kyle, Julia, he’s not sitting with them, a good distance away. Eyes on Tyler running around the court, taking shots and doing drills. Jenna and Katelyn are practicing on the sidelines. Nick’s eyes are trailing all over Jenna, she’s avoiding his gaze, picking at her pom-poms. 

The first day of practice is over, Tyler’s got a for sure spot on the varsity team and the’s standing in the middle of the court, red penny on over his shirt, basketball shorts and nikes. His arm is around Nicole loosely and is laughing with Josh about nothing in particular. Jenna’s watching them. She misses him. What they could have had, gone. And he’s still friends with Nick, chasing eachother around the gym with Mason. 

Later that night, Jenna’s grabbing her cheer bag from the girl’s locker room. She swears she hears talking. Maybe it’s just the voice in the back of her mind.

”Josh, you’re my muse.”

-

“Josh, you're my muse.” Tyler says, he’s got him in the locker room just as he promised. Back on the wooden bench in between the lines of lockers. He's trailing his torso in kisses, licking stripes and shapes, palming at his lace clad dick.

But you know Tyler wouldn't have it anyother way.

-

It’s a great start to the season. The game is 30-21, them. Josh is in the bleachers, patiently waiting. He occasionally gets a wave or smile people assume are for his parents behind Josh, they both know the true reason.

He makes small talk with his family, since practically they're seeing each other non stop. “Tyler is great isn't he?”

“Yeah, I think he’ll get a scholarship to Kansas or UNC.” Josh says, that’ll mean he will have to work equally as hard to go to school there too as cliche as it sounds.

“Have you heard anything from Jenna?” They question him. 

“They broke up?” Josh says in a questionable tone, God, he really shouldn't be the one breaking the news.

“What a shame.” His father bites. “Good thing he has a good boy like you to keep him grounded.”

“Yeah.” Josh smiles. He boos the loudest when the opposing team sends the game into double overtime. Tyler gets another foul. 

They win, of course all thanks to Tyler being agressive. He says goodbye to his parents as he heads into Josh’s car. He begged his parents to stay over his house. “You played good.” Josh comments.

“No dip.” Josh scoffs and punches him in the shoulder. “You look nice today baby.” Tyler scans his body. Tyler leans in to suck on his neck, biting and leaving bruises he’ll have to explain the next day to his parents. 

It feels good to Josh, dating Tyler. He feels other people’s jealous knowing glances, too worried about the repercussions if they say anything. The way Tyler bites his bottom lip undressing Josh with his eyes drives Josh crazy. “You’re mine, right?” He asks. 

“Yeah, daddy.” Josh says reassuringly, gripping tightly onto Tyler’s bicep. 

Tyler swings his leg over from the passager seat to where Josh is. 

“Love it when you call me that, princess.” Tyler groans, “Can’t wait until you get my dick wet so I can choke you with it. Fuck you all night and let the whole world know that you're such a slut for me.”

Josh lets his head fall back against the driver's seat. He looks at Tyler in his brown eyes, now on his knees in front of Josh. Tyler’s still sweaty from the game and his jersey clings to his chest. That doesn't stop Josh from thrusting his cock into Tyler’s face, still covered. Tyler grabs it through his jeans, squeezing hard. “We should film tonight.” Tyler says, eyes still on Josh’s cock. “Imagine if it got out though, _Star Player Gives it Hard to Slut._ I think It’d be sweet. You ready, brat?”

"Yeah,” Josh pants as Tyler slips it in his mouth. The parking lot is empty and the streets are cold. Nothing really matters though when Josh has Tyler Joseph on his knees for him in his car. Tyler looks up at Josh through his eyelashes and he swears the world stops. Complete bliss takes over and Josh laces finger’s through Tyler’s damp hair. He doesn't know what he’d do without him. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Again, thanks for reading. I loooooved writing this and i dont think ive ever written this much in such a short period of time. If you want more then you can message me on tumblr @jshlrjsph or on insta @pretty.odds I think the next thing im writing is going to be 5sos...or I'm going to finish my other fic on here. Unless someone gives me something cool to write.
> 
> -H

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
